Kirio Karasuma
Kirio Karasuma (烏丸 キリオ Karasuma Kirio) also known as Glasses Man (メガネ 男Megane otoko). He is a character in the series of ''Kamichama Karin''. He is the twin brother of Kirika Karasuma. He is also known to be the enemy of Karin Hanazono throughout the series. Appearance Dark brown hair with brown eyes, wears glasses, tall. Personality In the anime, he is made into the running gag who tries to attack Karin and everyone else each chance he gets, although in the manga he also displays a strange behavior when he is trying to achieve something. Contrary to his serious demeanor, his mind tends to wander off in strange directions when he sees something odd and he gets easily flustered and/or embarrassed. He is also easily pulled into childish or immature conflict with Kazune if for any reason he feels an inferiority to the younger boy. Synposis Kirio at the start of the story is seen fighting Karin when she was not an goddess, trying to destroy her ring. Doing numerous things to help Himeka he starts becoming Kirihiko Karasuma, then he fights him back and all the rings are destroyed. In the future Kirio dies before Kirika. His ring has the power of Ares. Kirio Karasuma The main antagonist and Kirika's brother. He and Kirika were adopted by Kirihiko as children. He is the student body president of Sakurakaoka Academy, the most prestigious school in Japan, where Karin, Himeka, and Kazune happen to attend. While still a student, he tests the protagonists and fights them off of the campus. Karin refers to him as "Mr. Glasses Man." or "Four eyes." (眼鏡男 Meganekko) and Karin is referred by him as "Amateur Goddess".(anime only)/ Novice Goddess.(manga only) In the anime, he is made into the running gag who tries to attack Karin and the gang every chance he gets, though in the manga he also displays strange, behaviors when he's trying to achieve something. Contrary to his serious demeanor, his mind tends to wander in strange directions when he sees something odd and he gets easily flustered and/or embarrassed. He is also easily pulled into childish or immature conflict with Kazune if for any reason he feels an inferiority to the younger boy. He is sometimes slightly condescending towards his sister Kirika for trying to be male, especially when it seems like she's getting in his way. Kirika, however, is often Kirio's voice of reasoning.His only true relative is his twin Kirika, but he does have another ‘sister’ by the name of Himeka. His ring has the powers of the god Ares. In an extra chapter in the Chu series, he was shown to develop a crush on Karin when she was in disguised as girl with curly hair. Kazune and Karin had switch places afterward, and Kazune was then disguised as the unknown girl with curly hair. Which ended breaking Kirio's heart beleiving that the one he had a crush on was a man all along. He never discovers that it was the two if them in disguise. See Also * Kirio Karasuma's Gallery * Kirio Karasuma's Anime Gallery Category:Kamichama Karin Characters Category:Kamichama Karin Chu♥ Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Gods